Dreams
by Meiling.briefs
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. — Venha comigo, Sakura. — suas palavras eram tão suaves, seus toques tão íntimos, seus beijos tão reais. Ou, talvez, ela só queria que eles fossem. / Traduzido para o Português.
1. Chapter 1

_Título original: Dreams_

_Autora: rawrchelle_

_Sinopse Original: Sasuke/Sakura. "Come with me, Sakura." His words were so soothing, his touches so intimate, his kisses so real. Or, maybe, she just wanted them to be._

_N/T: Essa foi uma das primeiras fanfics SS que eu li, e graças a ela eu acabei criando conta no só para favoritar, porque eu simplesmente me apaixonei. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem dando suas opiniões._

_Lembre-se que essa fanfic foi escrita pela diva, rawchalle, e traduzida, apenas traduzida, por mim. E que quando essa estória foi criada o mangá nem pensava em terminar, portanto, muitas coisas não batem com o enredo original de Naruto._

_Fanfic traduzida com a autorização da autora!_

_Explicações: Itálico=Pensamentos/lembranças/acontecimentos passados/Sonhos._

_Avisos: "M" avaliado para referencias sexuais/cenas no futuro, e linguagem imprópria._

* * *

**Sonhos**  
_À primeira noite._

* * *

**A**s pessoas veem os sonhos de formas diferentes. Alguns têm sonhos estranhos. Alguns têm sonhos agradáveis. Alguns, simplesmente, não têm sonhos.

Alguns disseram que os sonhos não eram nada. Alguns disseram que eles eram uma invenção de suas imaginações. Alguns disseram que esses sonhos representaram suas vidas a partir de uma nova perspectiva. Alguns disseram que era o que você queria ser, de fato.

Mas, Haruno Sakura disse que os sonhos eram tão reais quanto a sua própria vida.

**X**

_Missão: Capturar Uchiha Sasuke por todos os meios possíveis. Mantê-lo vivo e trazê-lo de volta para interrogatório._

Sua equipe foi bem diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Era estranho para ela olhar para seu lado direito e não ver o cabelo brilhante de Naruto, mas, ao invés disso, os cabelos castanhos e longos de Hyuuga Neji soprando ao vento. Era incomum virar-se para o lado e encontrar o rosto mascarado de Nara Shikamaru ao invés da expressão estoica de Sai. E ela, certamente, não gostava de olhar para trás e encontrar Tenten em sua roupa ANBU substituindo o cabelo prateado de Kakashi em sua visão periférica.

Não que ela não gostasse da sua nova equipe. Ela só... Não estava acostumada a isso.

Ser um membro da ANBU, recém-nomeada, mudou bastante coisa em sua vida. Primeiro de tudo, aqueles que não fossem shinobis não deveriam saber quem você era. Em segundo lugar, você raramente tem que trabalhar com pessoas de rankings mais baixos. Mesmo que você fosse o capitão do esquadrão, você estaria numa equipe repleta de jounins.

Isso significava que até Naruto passar em seu exame ela raramente trabalharia com ele. E isso, por si só, era triste.

Sakura se sentia orgulhosa de ser capaz de se tornar um deles. A ANBU era a elite. O melhor em tudo. Porém, era difícil se adaptar. O que ela mais odiava era a sua máscara. Ela mal podia respirar corretamente, e sentia-se como se estivesse sendo protegida do mundo, ou talvez, protegendo o mundo dela. Entretanto, ela não podia deixar sua mente vagar agora. Ela havia sido atribuída a esta missão, e a missão era encontrar Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta. Ela não falharia desta vez. Ela não se permitira a isto.

**X**

Ela não acreditava nos sonhos que teve até completar seus dezessete anos. Na verdade, Sakura não era muitas coisas antes de completar dezessete anos.

Muitas pessoas disseram o quanto ela havia mudado nos últimos anos. Agora, com dezenove anos, ela era mais madura, e ela gostaria de pensar que era uma pessoa melhor agora do que antes. Mas, isso era questionável. Na verdade, um monte de coisas sobre ela era questionável.

Foi um fato bem conhecido ela ter sido apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. A Godaime havia arriscado esta missão, colocando-a na equipe para encontra-lo. Ela não tinha certeza se esses sentimentos ressurgiriam novamente no meio da batalha. E, Sakura, realmente, _realmente_, esperava que não. Como se ela já não se sentisse desconfortável o bastante.

Ela não tinha certeza se poderia diferenciar seus sentimentos. Com os laços fraternos de Naruto – mesmo que fosse de um só lado – e as orientações, aluno-professor, de Kakashi, ela não poderia garantir que só sentiu amizade para com o membro ausente de sua equipe. "Será que os sentimentos vão além disso?" Ela não tinha certeza se ela queria saber ou não.

A vida era engraçada dessa forma, supôs. Um monte de coisas era engraçado, na verdade.

**X**

Na primeira noite, Sakura não esperava nada.

Quando sua equipe montou o acampamento, ela resolveu explorar os arredores. Esta missão era de extrema importância. Ninguém poderia cometer um único deslize. Quando Sasuke havia sido localizado na fronteira do País do Fogo com o País do Vento, foi uma surpresa para todos. Era como se ele estivesse deliberadamente a ser visto, e deixando rastros.

Houve uma alta probabilidade de ser uma armadilha, todavia, eles estavam indo até lá para leva-lo de volta.

À noite ainda estava clara quando ela pulava sobre os galhos das árvores. As fendas em sua máscara limitava sua visão, e ela a retirou, tendo quase certeza de que não encontraria nenhuma pessoa em seu caminho, de qualquer maneira.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, contente por poder respirar corretamente. Pendurou a máscara na cinta de seu quadril. Ela retornou pelo mesmo caminho, agora com a energia renovada. Foi uma noite agradável. Sua missão estava sendo boa neste início.

Ela brevemente se perguntou o que Naruto estaria fazendo. Não estava autorizada a dizer sobre o que sua missão era, e isso a deixava extremamente preocupada sobre como ele reagiria se soubesse, e o quanto Tsunade-Sama teria de explicar quando ele descobrisse a verdade e invadisse seu escritório, exigindo uma explicação do por que ele não foi atribuído a esta missão. Doía-lhe um pouco saber que não estava perseguindo o Uchiha com as pessoas que deveriam procura-lo, como Naruto, kakashi-Sensei e até mesmo Sai. Entretanto, ela supôs que não poderia ajuda-lo, porém, ela desejava poder fazê-lo.

Aterrissou silenciosamente sobre a grama, e viu um pequeno rato correr para longe de sua presença. Na verdade, agora que ela tinha notado, a área estava um pouco quieta demais. Não houve pios de coruja, ou silvos de grilos. Era como se alguém tivesse... Perseguido todos a fora.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu internamente de si mesma. Talvez _sua_ equipe tivesse assustado os animais. Talvez seu chakra fosse muito opressivo.

O vento agitava as folhas suavemente atrás dela, e ela ficou tensa. Sua mão abaixou até seu quadril para encontrar sua máscara e coloca-la de volta na face, porém, ela pensou melhor e puxou uma kunai, do seu coldre, no lugar. Desde o início da noite não havia vento na área.

Uma risada profunda ressoou através do ar, e ela não se moveu.

— Você acha que pode me vencer com isso, Sakura? — lamentavelmente, a voz era muito familiar. Ela não quis reconhece-lo. Ainda não, de qualquer forma.

Ela engoliu em seco. — Você está dizendo que uma kunai não vai me salvar... Sasuke-Kun?

**X**

_Um dos sonhos favoritos de Sakura foi aqueles onde Sasuke realmente a amava de volta. Eles foram os que ocorreram com mais frequência._

_Havia muitos cenários diferentes. Às vezes, ele iria lhe confessar um dia depois de uma missão de treino, depois que Naruto e Kakashi-Sensei fossem embora. Em seguida, eles iriam a um encontro juntos. Às vezes, ele apenas iria beijá-la sob o céu azul. É certo de que foi sempre melhor quando ele a beijou na frente da Ino._

_Em vários sonhos, até mesmo Naruto e Kakashi-Sensei estavam presentes como testemunhas. Ela ficaria corada, brincando com os dedos e não saberia para onde olhar, enquanto ele lhe confessaria seus sentimentos, em seu costumeiro jeito frio, completamente impassível._

_Mas, claro, isto eram apenas sonhos. Eles não se tornariam realidade._

**X**

Ela não esperou por sua resposta. Ela não queria _ouvir_ sua resposta. Ela estava com medo do que ele poderia fazer a ela.

Girando na sola de seus pés, ela levou a kunai em direção a ele, apenas para ouvi-la colidir com o metal de sua katana. Ela teve o cuidado de deixar de olhar para o rosto dele, não por causa de seu sharingan, mas por causa dos sentimentos que podiam se agitar dentro dela. Sakura, não tinha muitos pontos fracos, mas quando ela tropeçou em um, ele funcionou muito bem contra ela.

E Sasuke era sua maior fraqueza.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela, pressionando a lâmina dura contra a dele. O guincho de arma contra arma era desagradável para seus ouvidos, e qualquer harmonia que costumava ter no ar havia desaparecido. — Você foi visto pela última vez 20 milhas a partir desta área.

Ele ignorou completamente a sua pergunta, e perguntou uma de sua autoria. — Onde está Naruto?

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela saltou para longe, olhando para seus pés, porque, pelo amor de tudo o que ela amava, ela não poderia encarar qualquer outro lugar. — Por que isso importa para você?

— Eu imaginei que se você estivesse aqui, então o resto deles também estariam.

_O resto deles_. Foi assim que ele se referiu a eles. Não _a equipe_, nem o_ Time Sete_, nem o _Time Kakashi_ – mas sim, o resto deles. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em frustação. Só de ouvir a voz dele, uma onda enviou pequenas vibrações para o seu estômago, e ela repreendeu-se por ser tão facilmente influenciável. Foi estupida, pensou. Fazia seis anos, e ele ainda poderia afetá-la de uma maneira que ninguém mais poderia.

— Estou com uma equipe diferente. — respondeu ela, com a maior indiferença que pôde. — Naruto está de volta à vila.

— Olhe para mim, Sakura. Meu sharingan está desativado. — seu tom era um comando, e algo lhe dizia que poderia haver consequências sérias se ela não lhe desse ouvidos.

Então, ela olhou.

Ele estava tão bonito como ele sempre foi. Pele pálida, cabelos negros e espetados, maçãs do rosto aristocrático, olhos obsidianas rígidos, e delicados lábios. Sua testa estava vazia, onde deveria conter sua hitaiate sempre que precisasse usar. Ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão bem ele amadureceu ao longo dos anos. Ele era tão perfeito que doía.

— Você... Mudou. — ela finalmente disse, deixando seus braços tombarem quando ele embainhou a própria katana. Sua kunai permaneceu frouxamente presa em seus dedos, pronta para ir a qualquer momento.

Ele anuiu com a cabeça em direção a ela. — Como você.

Ela considerava-se exatamente igual, e se perguntou o que de tão significante poderia ter mudado em si, tirando sua roupa ANBU. Ela manteve-se, relativamente, a mesma ao longo dos anos, tinha certeza. Ela parou de crescer fisicamente um bom tempo atrás...

Ele riu levemente quando notou sua ligeira confusão. —Seu cabelo. — ele disse a ela. — Está diferente.

Sua mão livre subiu, inconscientemente, para seu cabelo cor de rosa. — Oh. Eu tentei deixa-lo crescer um pouco, eu acho, embora ele ainda não seja tão longo quanto antes. — algo nela não podia acreditar que ela realmente estava conversando com um nukenin, mas, outra coisa lhe disse que estar ali era algo muito maior, que isso era tão certo como a terra era redonda.

Ela podia ouvir o sorriso besta em sua voz. — Ainda acredita nesse rumor?

Ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Nervosa de como ele a viu, ou o que pensava dela agora. — Que rumor?

— Que Uchiha Sasuke gosta de meninas com os cabelos longos.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, contemplando o que dizer, e como seria tão agradável ficar apenas aqui, para sempre, sem dizer absolutamente nada um para o outro. — Não, isso é mais em nome dos velhos tempos, eu acho.

A grama debaixo de seus pés se agitou, e ele virou-se. — Está boa. A sua franja, quero dizer.

Ela ouviu sua Inner rir de todo o coração para ela quando suas bochechas ruborizaram. Esse elogio foi de mais. Sasuke _nunca_ a elogiou. — Obrigado... Eu acho.

Ele não disse mais nada, então ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela estava tentada a largar sua kunai e deixar suas memórias flutuarem para anos antes... Entretanto, ela supôs que ela não poderia fazer isso, ou poderia?

— Sasuke-Kun, eu vou ter que terminar a conversa aqui. — seu tom de voz era duro novamente, e ela segurou em sua kunai ainda mais forte.

Ele riu secamente. — Você está aqui para me matar, não é? Tem certeza que você pode fazer isso? — suas costas ainda estavam de frente para ela, mas não havia duvidas de que ele estava tão alerta como ela estava agora.

Seu tom era amargo. — Hokage-Sama nos permitiu mantê-lo vivo. Você terá que nos seguir de volta a Konoha tranquilamente, se não quiser ser levado à força. — ela viu quando a mão lentamente subiu para o punho de sua katana amarrada às costas, e ele puxou-a para fora, a lâmina mais comprida do que todo o seu braço.

— Não vai chamar seus companheiros de equipe? — ele perguntou ironicamente a ela. Todo o calor em sua voz esvaeceu-se, se é que havia algum calor lá para começar.

— Eu não sou obrigada a responder isso. — em qualquer circunstancia normal, onde ela estaria trabalhando com o Time Kakashi, ela teria chamado por eles imediatamente, no momento exato em que o viu. Entretanto, para ser honesta, Sakura estava com medo do que poderia acontecer se ela pedisse ajuda a seus atuais companheiros de equipe. Ela tinha certeza de que eles não iriam pegar leve com ele, e ela odiaria vê-lo à beira da morte. Ela estava confiante em si mesma. Tinha certeza de que ela poderia, pelo menos, imobilizá-lo.

Pelo menos, ela esperava que pudesse realizar tal feito. Ela tinha que fazer.

A cabeça do Sasuke de repente foi empurrada para trás e seus olhos se fecharam por um breve momento - verde contra carmesim – as sobrancelhas franzidas de Sakura quando ela parou um pouco mais à frente, com sua kunai em mão.

Os médicos, geralmente, eram os melhores no taijutsu, e foram treinados para evitar o máximo de danos possíveis. É assim que funciona. Se o médico for morto, a taxa de sobrevivência de sua equipe cairia drasticamente. Sakura poderia se esquivar dos golpes e balanços de sua katana, bem o suficiente, mas ele não estava ferido, e isso era o problema.

— Eu realmente não quero fazer isso, Sasuke-Kun. — disse ela, com os dentes cerrados, chutando a katana de sua mão. Ele fez o mesmo com a kunai, e os punhos dela começaram a brilhar com chakra. Sakura cambaleou para trás com a força do soco, certa de que ele iria quebrar, pelo menos, um ou dois ossos. Ela poderia ter causado um dano maior se quisesse, mas... Bem, ela não queria.

O momento parecia estar durando para sempre, mas deveria ser apenas alguns segundos. Sakura jogou o punho em direção ao rosto dele, e errou.

Bem, não errou. Tinha certeza de que ela teria o atingido se ele não conseguisse pegá-la. Ela encolheu-se quando sentiu e ouviu muitos ossos fraturarem na mão dele. E, no entanto, de alguma forma, o aperto dele em seu punho era tão forte como se ela não já tivesse sido danificada.

— Então não faça. — ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ela piscou. Parecia uma conclusão tão fácil. Quase fácil demais. Ela sentiu o punho cerrado começar a tremer, e ela deixou cair o braço. — Mas eu não posso. — ela sussurrou, estremecendo quando sua voz falhou. — Você não vai voltar voluntariamente...

— Você se lembra da citação shinobi número vinte e cinco? — Sasuke perguntou sem cerimônias, inspecionando sua mão machucada. Ela reparou como a pele estava vermelha; alguns hematomas estavam prestes a se formar se não fossem corrigidos imediatamente.

Ela engoliu a seco. — Um shinobi nunca deve mostrar suas emoções. A missão vem sempre em primeiro lugar.

O nó na garganta era doloroso e, apesar de si mesma, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou seu pulso. Os dedos se mexiam, uns sobre os outros, quando ela se aproximou e inspecionou os danos. — Eu vou curar isso para você. — ela murmurou, esperando que ele não fosse ouvi-la. No entanto, tinha certeza de que ele ouviu.

O chakra na palma de sua mão serviu para um propósito diferente agora; não para machucar, mas para curar. Era uma tarefa simples para ela; encontrar os ossos quebrados e moldá-los de volta juntos. Em menos de um minuto sua mão estava com era antes que ela o tinha acertado.

— Vejo que você se tornou uma boa Iryō-nin. — Sasuke observou enquanto ele flexionou os próprios dedos. — Combina com você.

— Eu não quero os seus elogios. — ela sussurrou, afastando-se dele. — Você me manipulou o suficiente no passado.

— Eu nunca te manipulei. — foi sua resposta imediata. — Você manipulou-se. — e ela estava relutante em admitir que ele estava certo. Ele nunca fez realmente nada; ela apenas seguiu cegamente ele, como um filhote de cachorro pequeno e indefeso.

— Cale a boca. — sussurrou ela, sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. — Cale-se. — ela levou as mãos para cima, aproximando-se de seus olhos e secando-os antes que elas rolassem por seu rosto.

— Você me atacou, mas ainda assim você não quer me machucar. Você quer falar, mas você não quer os meus elogios. Bastante contraditório, eu vejo. — disse ele secamente. — O que é que você quer, Sakura? Você realmente quer que eu volte para Konoha, ou você apenas _quer-me_?

Ela endureceu. _Ela odiava quando ele a fazia adivinhar-se. _

"_A ignorância é a felicidade." _Inner Sakura bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Eu... Não sei. — ela finalmente conseguiu dizer com a voz trêmula. — Eu só sei que a minha missão é levar você de volta. Seja ou não, eu quero que isso não tenha nada a ver com a missão. — ela sentiu a mão em seu ombro, e ela ficou imediatamente tensa. As palavras "não me toque" ficaram apenas penduradas em sua língua, porém, de alguma forma, não iriam deixar sua boca.

O "Hm" usual que ela sempre costumava ouvi-lo dizer deixou os lábios dele. — Não me diga que você ainda nutre esses sentimentos inúteis comigo.

— Talvez eu ainda continue. — ela retrucou, indignada, imediatamente lamentando sua decisão.

Ele virou-a, seu sharingan ativado. Ela estava perto o suficiente para ver e contar todos os três tomoe, reunindo-se num impasse nessas, aparentemente, poças de sangue. Ela estremeceu quando se lembrou de como eles se assemelhavam ao selo amaldiçoado que Orochimaru o deu anos atrás.

— Você é fraca. — ele disse a ela, simplesmente, sem qualquer expressão.

Ela lutou para manter a compostura. — Apenas para você.

E o que a surpreendeu mais foi o fato de que ele se inclinou para baixo, ainda mais perto do que antes. Ele deveria estar muito desesperado para coloca-la num genjutsu. A respiração dele fez cócegas em seus lábios, e ela simulou o impulsou de engolir, com medo de quebrar o momento. Sua respiração engatou quando ele inclinou-se, ainda mais perto.

E então ele a beijou.

Ela não tinha certeza se desmaiou pela sensação de ter os lábios pressionados aos dele, ou se ele pressionou um ponto de pressão na parte de trás do seu pescoço.

**X**

Aquele que possuía o sharingan tinha o olho da visão, e o olho da hipnose. Sakura soube disso em sua primeira missão rank-C.

Quando ela viu Kakashi-Sensei colocar seu olho em ação, ela achou incrível. Usando o olho da visão para copiar imediatamente os movimentos de Zabuza e, em seguida, o olho da hipnose para controlar seus pensamentos e mostrar-lhe uma ilusão. Ele tinha abaixado à guarda do nukenin, e quase o matou.

Ao longo dos anos, Sakura tinha quase se esquecido da capacidade do sharingan em copiar os movimentos e criar ilusões na mente. Foi mais conhecido por criar ilusões. Até mesmo agora, não tinha duvidas que seu ex-sensei continuou copiando movimentos, porém, ela raramente viu seu olho em ação, por isso, manteve-se ligada a isso até certo ponto.

Ela se perguntou se Sasuke nunca usou seus olhos assim. E então, ela percebeu que talvez, ela não quer saber.

**X**

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram para encontrar-se olhando para o céu estrelado. Ela piscou uma vez, duas, três vezes, antes que ela descobriu estar deitada de costas, com um fogo crepitante à sua esquerda.

Grogue, sentou-se, estremecendo quando uma pontada na cabeça lhe atingiu. Ela olhou em volta. — Shikamaru? Tenten?

A kunoichi das armas sorriu para ela. — Você não voltou para cá, por isso ficamos um pouco preocupados. Neji usou o byakugan e te encontrou dormindo contra uma árvore. Se você estivesse se sentindo cansada, poderia ter nos dito, você sabe. Nós poderíamos revisar a guarda, alguém olharia por você.

Ela colocou a mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça, e com um pouco de chakra, cautelosamente, sua dor de cabeça desapareceu. — Então, onde está Neji agora?

— Patrulhando. Ele disse que está um pouco preocupado porque você não é o tipo de pessoa que se sentaria e dormiria assim... Numa missão.

Sua mente ainda encontrava-se turva pelo sono, bloqueando as informações que precisava reunir em seus pensamentos. — Bem, sim, eu estava muito cansada. Eu não tive uma boa noite de sono na noite passada. — ela sentiu os olhos escuros de Shikamaru piscar em sua direção, porém, ele não disse nada. Ele estava deitado de costas, com os braços por baixo de sua cabeça como um travesseiro. Ele observava as estrelas brilharem no céu sem um pingo de vontade.

Lentamente, as lembranças vieram de volta para ela. _Sasuke_... _Sharingan_... _Beijo_...

"_Você realmente está ferrada desta vez"_. Inner Sakura riu, com as mãos nos quadris. _"Apenas espere até você ser presa"._

Entretanto, sua mente ainda estava nebulosa. Mesmo quando ela superou o sono, ela não conseguia garantir que realmente havia visto Sasuke. Levando sua mão até seu coldre, ela tirou todas as suas ferramentas ninjas, e descobriu que não estava falando nenhuma. Se ela realmente tivesse encontrado ele, ela deveria estar com uma kunai a menos, uma vez que ele chutou sua ferramenta ninja de sua mão.

**X**

Na primeira noite, Sakura não esperava nada. Mas, no final dela, ela estava muito alerta.

* * *

_N/T: Espero que gostem da tradução. Dá um cadinho de trabalho, mas eu quero que vocês leiam essa fic maravilhosa *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/I: Caso achem a fanfic um pouco confusa, podem me perguntar pelo comentário as duvidas que responderei com muito carinho._

* * *

**Sonhos**  
_À segunda noite._

* * *

**A**pesar de Sakura ser uma excelente kunoichi, ela ainda era apenas uma garota comum. Ela tinha paixões, amigos, colegas e sonhos, assim como qualquer outra pessoa. Ela tinha coisas que a irritavam, favoritos e até mesmo ambições. Ela era tão normal quanto qualquer outra pessoa foi.

Entretanto, supôs, que foi o que fez dela um ser humano, e não um instrumento de morte.

Ela também supôs que esse fato seria a sua morte. Provavelmente.

**X**

Na segunda noite Sakura estava desconfiada.

Não demorou muito tempo para a sua equipe chegar à área designada onde Sasuke foi visto não muito tempo atrás. Eles chegaram ao início da noite, e então eles começaram a montar o acampamento. Sakura sugeriu que eles se espalhassem e começassem a procurar pistas, ou isso foi apenas uma tentativa desesperada da parte dela de encontrar o Uchiha novamente, sendo ou não, Shikamaru informou que eles teriam tempo adiante. Se ele estava indo direto para uma armadilha, ele poderia ser paciente.

Então, ela se satisfez com uma escassa refeição. Havia uma pequena vila próxima onde eles poderiam repor suas energias mais tarde; suas pílulas de soldado deveriam ser ingeridas com moderação. Tenten estava fora verificando seu entorno e à procura de pontos de referencia, certificando-se que eles estavam no lugar certo.

Sakura trabalhava lentamente. Sasuke estava ocupando sua mente e ela não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa boa ou não. Se ela não estava dando falta da kunai, então ela, provavelmente, apenas havia sentado e dormido contra a árvore.

A menos que Sasuke tenha colocado de volta em seu coldre. Mas ela tinha certeza que viu quando a ferramenta desapareceu entre as árvores. Por qual razão ele sairia do seu caminho para encontrá-la novamente? Ou será que ele substituiu-a com a sua própria?

Ele era repugnantemente suspeito. Ela tinha certeza que ele estava tramando algo. Ele nunca a trataria desta forma, a menos que ele queria alguma coisa de si. Nunca, em seus anos de amizade - se ela poderia mesmo chamar de amizade – ele havia a elogiado. Ele apenas exigiu e tomou, nunca pediu ou concedeu. E, certamente, _definitivamente_ não iria beijá-la.

Poderia ter sido uma ilusão, concluiu. Sem dúvidas, foi uma ilusão. O sharingan era o melhor para isso, certo? Mesmo que ela foi a melhor na detecção de genjutsu dentro do Time Sete, se ele foi habilmente preparado para isso, ela tinha certeza de que ela poderia ser enganada facilmente.

— O jantar está pronto. — anunciou ela, servindo a comida do alto do fogo. — Onde está Tenten?

— Voltando. — disse Neji com calma, desativando seu byakugan, e aceitando a sua parte da comida de Sakura. Shikamaru pegou a sua parte, e eles comeram em silêncio.

Um pouco depois que Tenten retornou, o Nara falou. — Como você está se sentindo, Sakura?

Sua mente se embaralhou. — O que você quer dizer?

Seus olhos escuros se estreitaram sobre ela, assim como muitas vezes o fez quando ele encontrou algo problemático. — Você estava estranha o dia inteiro... Está cansada ou algo assim? Poderíamos passar um ou dois dias se recuperando. Nós temos tempo.

Ela conseguiu lhe dar um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. — Não, eu estou bem. Eu acho que estou preocupada com o Naruto. Sinceramente, ele desejaria fazer parte desta missão, você sabe.

— É verdade que a Hokage-Sama normalmente atribuiria essa missão ao Time Kakashi. — Neji concordou. — Mas quando Sasuke deixa sua guarda tão aberta quanto agora, é muito perigoso. A ANBU é apta para o trabalho.

Depois do jantar, eles discutiram seus planos. No dia seguinte, eles iriam se infiltrar na próxima vila e reunir as informações que pudessem. Era quase garantido que eles iriam encontrar alguma coisa, com as insinuações de Sasuke qualquer mediano shinobi poderia encontrá-lo. A única questão agora era... Que tipo de armadilha ele havia criado?

Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto se aconchegou em seu fino saco de dormir compacto. Isso sim era real. Konoha era real, essa missão era real, e Neji, Tenten e Shikamaru, eles eram reais. Ela não precisava de uma kunai para lhe dizer o contrário, e ela não tem que duvidar disso. O que ela precisava pôr em duvida agora era Sasuke. Suas ilusões e esses sentimentos, ela não podia confiar neles, e ela odiava isso. Não ser capaz de confiar em si mesma era algo que ela sempre detestou.

Ela adormeceu facilmente naquela noite. Quando ela acordasse, ela pensaria, um pouco menos excessiva, muito melhor.

**X**

_Às vezes, os sonhos de Sakura não eram nada em especial._

_Havia às noites ocasionais em que ela sonhou com Naruto comendo ramen, ou talvez Ino colhendo flores. Ela sonharia sobre finalmente ver Kakashi sem sua máscara, ou Lee encontrando alguma garota por quem ele se apaixonasse. Você sabe, assuntos triviais._

_Em alguns casos, ela até mesmo sonhou com Sasuke aceitando-a como amiga, e não apenas uma companheira de equipe. Ele sorria para ela, um sorriso genuíno, e eles faziam uma caminhada juntos. É claro que ela sabia que nunca iria, de fato, acontecer, porém uma garota pode sonhar, certo? _

_Agora, pensando sobre isso, Sakura percebeu que nunca viu o sorriso de Sasuke. Ela havia visto sua carranca, e até mesmo aquele sorrisinho besta, mas um sorriso? Não, nunca. _

**X**

Ela sentiu alguém a cutucando. Gemendo, Sakura levantou-se em uma posição sentada, um pouco incomodada ao saber que alguém estava a acordando enquanto a lua estava à vista.

Levou alguns segundos para reconhecer seus arredores e perceber que não estava em seu saco de dormir. O capim picava suas pernas expostas, e ela se sentiu um pouco mais gelada do que deveria. O fogo que eles criaram ainda estava queimando quando ela havia adormecido, mas quando ela olhou para à esquerda, ela não viu as chamas ou troncos queimados que deveriam estar lá.

— Sakura. — a voz causou estranhos arrepios em sua espinha, e sua cabeça se virou para encontrar com duros olhos ônix.

— Pare de ferrar comigo, Sasuke-Kun. — ela rosnou antes que ele pudesse continuar. Piscando afastando o sono, ela levantou-se e colocou as mãos no quadril. — Suas táticas só vão funcionar em mim uma vez. — mas, ela mesma não tinha certeza de suas próprias palavras.

O sorriso estava de volta. Aquele maldito sorriso. — Você tem certeza disso? — a pele pálida de seu peito brilhava com a luz da lua, e Sakura fez uma careta para as roupas que ele usava. Eram as mesmas que há três anos, quando o encontraram no esconderijo do Orochimaru.

— Eu não sei se isso é um genjutsu ou o que, mas eu juro, e eu estou falando sé-

Ele desapareceu em um borrão, reaparecendo, desta vez, com um braço serpenteando na cintura de Sakura, e seu corpo foi arqueando contra o dela a partir da maneira como ele estava debruçado sobre ela. — O que acontece quando você está falando sério? — ele provocou, a respiração dançando sobre os lábios dela. Ele trouxe a si mesmo mais perto até que sua boca estivesse em sua orelha. — Um shinobi deve ser capaz de enganar. Nós não aprendemos isso no primeiro dia? Você não deveria estar me dizendo o que vai acontecer. — ele soprou levemente em seu ouvido e ela tremeu um pouco em frustração pela proximidade.

— Solte-me — ela sussurrou, ignorando as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Ela não podia confiar em si mesma. Ela sabia disso. — Eu não sou a mesma garota que você conheceu há seis anos. — seu corpo foi fortemente pressionado contra o dela, e os batimentos cardíacos de Sakura aceleraram ainda mais. Ela perguntou-se se ele podia senti-lo contra seu peito.

A cabeça de Sasuke inclinou-se um pouco para o lado e seus olharem se encontraram mais uma vez. — Venha comigo, Sakura. — não era um pedido, ou uma pergunta. Era uma ordem.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha. — Se você acha que eu vou segui-lo só porque você está me pedin-

— O que é que você quer? — ele abaixou a cabeça e seus lábios pressionaram contra a clavícula dela. Ela lutou contra o suspiro de surpresa. — Poder? — ela sentiu os dentes arranharem sua pele. — Atenção? Sexo? — a mão máscula deslizou até a parte inferir de suas costas. — Eu posso dar tudo para você.

Seu esforço para escapar do aperto foi em vão. — Não quero nada disso.

Ela podia ouvir Inner Sakura bufando. —_ Amor_ — ela disse-lhe em voz alta. — _Ela quer o seu amor._

Todavia, Sasuke não tinha amor. E mesmo que ele tivesse, ele não a daria. Ela mordeu os próprios lábios quando a mão dele lhe apertou por trás, determinada a não deixa-lo saber que estava afetando-a. Porém ele, provavelmente, estava consciente, de qualquer jeito.

E então ele a beijou novamente. Não foi tão vertiginosa como da última vez, por isso, ela estava feliz, mas então ela viu flashes brancos por trás das pálpebras e ela ficou com raiva de si mesma por ter fechado os olhos.

— Então, o que é que você quer? — ele murmurou em voz baixa contra seus lábios. Ela estava sem fôlego; a falta de oxigênio em seu cérebro a fez sentir-se tonta, e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se _fraca_. Ela se sentia _vulnerável_, e ela se sentia _irremediável e_ _terrivelmente_ apaixonada.

— Eu quero que você volte para Konoha. — ela respirou, os olhos semiabertos. Foi só então que ela percebeu o quão alto ele havia crescido. _Devaneios inúteis_, disse-se ironicamente. — Eu quero que você viva uma vida normal com Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei e comigo. Eu quero que você comece a conhecer o Sai, e eu quero comer ramen com você. Eu quero ver você sorrir para mim, e eu quero ver você feliz... Há tantas coisas que eu quero, Sasuke-Kun, mas nada disso _vai_ acontecer, porque você está ocupado vingando o seu clã.

— Considere isso — disse ele, finalmente liberando seu aperto sobre ela. Por um breve momento, ela ficou aliviada por conseguir pensar com clareza novamente, porém, mais que tudo, sentia falta do calor que ele lhe deu. — Se eu matar Itachi, voltarei para Konoha, certo?

Ela o olhou cautelosamente, por um momento, antes de assentir uma vez.

— Você ficou muito forte ao longo destes últimos anos. Eu vou reconhecer isso se você me ajudar a matar Itachi... Eu voltarei, sem dúvidas.

— É que... Por que você intencionalmente deixou seus rastros no caminho para seguirmos?

— Coloque dois e dois juntos. Eu não o farei para você.

Ela não podia acreditar. Era um simples plano, eles nunca teriam suspeitado disso. Tsunade havia considerado que ele poderia estar querendo emboscar Konoha, começando com as forças ANBU... Ou, manipular seus shinobis para que virassem as costas contra Konoha. Porém algo tão simples como reunir mais forças para matar seu irmão...

— E, eu sou a única que você esperava segui-lo? — ela perguntou sarcasticamente. Tinha certeza que Sasuke tinha plena capacidade de levá-la embora, se ele realmente quisesse, e isso era realmente assustador.

Ele virou-se. — Você estaria indo contra a sua missão, mas meu irmão está no bingo book. Você não estaria indo contra Konoha.

Ela considerou isso. — Eu tenho certeza que você conseguiria matá-lo sozinho. — apenas o pensamento de esconder alguma coisa da mente inteligente de Shikamaru, dos olhos penetrantes de Neji, da confiança de Tenten... Em qualquer outra situação ela teria recusado imediatamente.

Entretanto, este era Sasuke. _Sasuke_ estava pedindo a ela. Sasuke, que _nunca pediu nada_ dela. E se oferecendo para voltar, como se apenas agora saísse do prazo de seis anos de duração da missão.

— Mas com você... — ele ergueu a mão, as pontas dos dedos movendo-se através de suas bochechas. — Seria _muito mais_ fácil. — ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse pensando. — Contanto que eu seja o único que vai realmente matá-lo.

— Então, muitas condições, — disse ela, a procura de desculpas para recusar e esperando que ele lançasse de volta a oferta, antes que ela cedesse e aceitasse. — Eu não sei se posso atender todas.

— Você pode. — ele colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. O mesmo cabelo que ele tinha elogiado na noite anterior. — Você _irá. _— sua voz era tão suave. Trouxe-lhe de volta lembranças dos primeiros anos, quando ela não precisava se preocupar com nada, quando não havia _traição_ ou _Akatsuki_ – ou até mesmo a morte. Os pensamentos trouxeram lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Sasuke riu suavemente, seus olhos brilhando escarlate. — Você ainda chora tão facilmente quanto sorri.

— E você ainda não faz nada a não ser essa carranca o tempo todo. — ela retrucou, querendo derreter em seu toque. Quantos anos ela havia esperado por isso? — Então, você está dizendo que, se eu te ajudar a matar Itachi... Você vai voltar.

— Quantas vezes devo repetir isso?

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer. — Qual é o plano? — seu egoísmo, sua ingenuidade... Para realmente pensar que isso ia acabar bem. Ela interiormente riu de si mesma. Mas, novamente, ela supôs que não havia nenhuma outra maneira. Se Sasuke não quisesse ser encontrado ou capturado, ele não seria encontrado ou capturado. Simples assim.

Um sorriso de canto transpareceu nos lábios do Uchiha, e a mão pálida escorregou de seu rosto, e Sakura só queria que ela estivesse novamente lá. — Eu vou deixar rastros que os levem de volta para Konoha. Itachi foi visto, pela última vez, por lá. Desta forma, você pode seguir-me, mas também tem o seu time.

— Você já tem tudo planejado?

— Mais ou menos. Te buscarei assim que eu precisar de você.

Sakura o tocou com os dedos, o olhar baixando ao solo. — Então... Quando irei vê-lo de novo?

— Provavelmente não antes de um ou dois dias. — sua mão estava em seu quadril, de forma arrogante. Ela sabia que ele era um homem bonito, mas sob o luar... Ela engoliu em seco.

— Se eu só quisesse te ver e falar com você... Eu seria permitida?

— Você é uma companhia melhor que Karin. — ela levou seu comentário indireto como uma afirmação. Ela só podia imaginar que tipo de pessoa era essa tal Karin para deixar Sasuke tão "ansioso" em escapar de sua presença.

Ela respirou fundo. — Então... Você pode ficar esta noite um pouco mais? Apenas para conversar comigo. — quando Sasuke não respondeu, ela tomou isso como um sim, e ela sentou-se na grama, de repente sentindo-se muito mais confiante. Certamente, ela poderia fazer isso pôr trás de sua equipe e ainda ter sucesso. Não poderia ser tão difícil.

Ela tinha que ser capaz de fazê-lo. Ela era a única capaz.

— O que há para falar? — ele sentou-se ao lado dela e apoiou-se nas próprias mãos quando se inclinou para trás. Sakura trouxe os próprios joelhos e os abraçou. Hoje, certamente, estava mais frio que na noite anterior, ou era sua imaginação? E até mesmo a lua estava meio ofuscada pelas nuvens.

Seus ombros subiam e desciam sob o luar. — Eu não sei. A sua vida, eu acho. Já se passaram seis anos, afinal de contas.

— Que tal você falar sobre a sua primeiro?

Ela sorriu suavemente. Ele ainda era tão cauteloso como de costume. — O que você gostaria de ouvir falar?

— Você disse que queria que eu conhecesse alguém. Sai era o nome, certo?

A cabeça de Sakura se inclinou para trás, para que ela olhasse a lua meio escondida pelas nuvens cinzentas. — Ele é a pessoa que preencheu o seu lugar no Time Kakashi. Você já o encontrou uma vez, lembra? Ele foi o encarregado da missão de Danzou para mata-lo há três anos.

Houve um breve silêncio. — Acho que me lembro de alguém com esse nome. — ela estremeceu um pouco com o sopro da suave brisa em sua direção. Seus sentidos estavam completamente aguçados para qualquer som, visão ou movimento, não para um ataque inimigo, no entanto, para Sasuke. Ela queria detectar qualquer coisa que ele fizesse ou dissesse; esse era o jeito que ela lidava com isso. Instintos não eram algo que fossem facilmente esquecidos. — Conte-me sobre Naruto.

Um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios em nome do loiro. — Ele cresceu bastante e está muito forte. Às vezes acho que você não poderia reconhecê-lo mais.

— É difícil imaginar alguém como ele cada vez mais forte.

Ela olhou para ele e divertiu-se com a ligeira confusão que pairou em suas feições. — Bem, isso é só _você_. Já se passaram seis anos, ele não é o mesmo menino que não podia controlar o poder da kyuubi. Eu não gostaria de enfrentá-lo numa batalha de vida ou morte.

— Ele é tão bom?

Sakura deitou-se no chão e esticou as pernas. Ela rolou para o lado, com o braço servindo-lhe de travesseiro para que ela pudesse fitar o Uchiha. — Sim. Será que isso faz você querer lutar com ele?

Ela o viu sorrir um pouco. — Mais ou menos.

A conversa entre eles acabou ali. Ela supôs que fosse uma coisa boa; ela ainda precisava pensar sobre algumas coisas. Seus instintos de kunoichi lhe diziam que seu encontro com Sasuke não era uma boa coisa, mas seu bom coração, com suas imperfeições, disse-lhe o contrário. Era tão nostálgico ver os cabelos negros e espetados, e sentir os penetrantes olhos sobre si, e ela tinha certeza de que, até mesmo Naruto não a culparia por isso...

— Nós estamos indo para a cidade amanhã — ela murmurou lentamente, não percebendo que seus olhos estavam fechando-se. — Para encontrar alguns rastros. Você pode querer deixar algo por lá para que nós encontremos. — ela já estava meio adormecida, e sua mente foi desligando-se em exaustão. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de quando foi seu último pensamento.

Já parcialmente na terra dos sonhos, ela não tinha certeza se os lábios que sentiu pressionado contra sua testa eram reais ou não.

**X**

— _Sakura-Chan! — ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar Naruto espreitando pela janela do hospital enquanto ela cuidava de um paciente._

_Ela franziu a testa. — Este é o segundo andar, Naruto, não faça essas coisas. Eu não quero ver Konohamaru seguindo seus passos na próxima semana. — mesmo para alguém que era quase um adulto, havia pontos em ainda ser uma criança._

_Um biquinho engraçado atingiu os lábios do loiro. — Ei, não fale assim. Vamos a um encontro comigo, você vai?_

— _Deixe-me adivinhar — ela revirou os olhos. — Ichiraku?_

— _Sim!_

— _Será que Hinata não ficaria com ciúmes? — brincou ela, observando como as bochechas do loiro enrubesceram. — Você não deveria chamar outras meninas para um encontro quando você já tem uma namorada. — engraçado, ela pensou. Todo mundo amadureceu em um ponto ou outro. A herdeira Hyuuga havia crescido em seu próprio ritmo, também. Os dias em que ela gaguejava em suas próprias palavras estavam longe._

— _Ela está em uma missão — Naruto respondeu indignado. — E ela sabe que nós somos apenas amigos. Não é como se nunca tivéssemos saído juntos, ttebayo! — ele sussurrou a última parte, mas Sakura pôde ouvi-lo, e ela riu levemente. _

_Depois de anotar mais algumas coisas em sua prancheta, ela tampou sua pena. — Claro, apenas me espere na porta da frente. Vou descer em poucos minutos. — quando os cabelos brilhantes e olhos cerúleos desapareceram, ela suspirou e passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos, desembaraçando os nós que tinham se formado._

_Ela encolheu os ombros ao retirar o jaleco branco, e pendurou-o em seu armário. Ela havia amadurecido ao longo dos anos? Isso era discutível. Ela tinha certeza de estar mais forte fisicamente, mas mentalmente..._

_A recepcionista lhe cumprimentou antes que ela fosse embora. Depois de trabalhar mais de 24 horas direto, com pequenas pausas de cinco a dez minutos, Sakura achou que merecia o resto do dia de folga. _

_Durante todo o almoço, Naruto falava sobre seu último encontro com Hinata, e sua última missão com Kiba e Ino. Ela manteve-se quieta a maior parte do tempo, porém gostou de ouvir os contos que o loiro tagarelava. Esta era a sua vida, ela pensou. Bom trabalho, bons amigos, boa casa... _

_Era quase perfeita._

_Em algum lugar dentro dela, ela sabia que ela amava Naruto. Mas ela não percebeu o quanto ela o fez até que ela reconheceu o quão terrível seria sua vida sem ele._

**X**

Na segunda noite, Sakura estava cautelosa. Entretanto, ela percebeu que não estava cautelosa o suficiente.

* * *

_N/T: É isso ai, faltam mais 5 capítulos rsrs_


	3. Chapter 3

N/I: Bom, demorei um pouquinho na tradução porque esse capítulo está um pouco maior que os outros, e eu tinha minhas outras fanfics para atualizar. Espero que gostem e qualquer duvida só perguntar.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Sonhos**  
_À terceira noite_

* * *

_Uma vez, durante a conversa das garotas, Ino havia rido dela._

— _Você ainda sonha com ele? __— provocou Ino, um sorriso formado nos lábios. — Não é a toa que você está do jeito que está. _

— _O fato de que eu nunca dormi com ninguém não tem a ver comigo sonhando com ele. — Sakura respondeu, indignada. — E você? Quantas vezes você esteve com o Kiba? — ela podia jurar que sua melhor amiga e Shikamaru teriam ficado juntos, mas ela percebeu que o mundo guardou muitas surpresas._

_Ino acenou com a mão, como se descartando o assunto. — Quando se envolve bebidas, não conta. — ela fez uma pausa, e Sakura revirou os olhos. — Mas depois disso fizemos apenas uma vez mais._

— _Eu, provavelmente, vou ficar solteira por toda a minha vida. — disse a __Iryō__-__nin, embora não estivesse desapontada. __— Eu vou morrer virgem. _

_Ino pôs o braço envolto dos ombros de Sakura. — E é por isso que temos bebidas._

_Naquela noite, Ino saiu com Kiba, porque ela com certeza não ia._

**X**

Por alguma estranha razão, Sakura sentia-se revigorada na manhã seguinte. Quando ela acordou, Neji era o único já desperto. O sol está posicionado acima do horizonte, e até mesmo os pássaros cantavam em perfeita harmonia.

— Bom dia. — ela murmurou em seu habitual tom matutino, fazendo uma careta com o leve ar frio em sua pele exposta quando ela se levantou e se espreguiçou.

— Bom dia.

Ela nem sequer considerou como ela conseguiu voltar para o acampamento quando adormeceu ao lado de Sasuke. Porém, novamente, ele estava tão camuflado como uma serpente, e ainda mais silencioso. Colocar seu corpo de volta no saco de dormir no meio da noite, não deve ter sido difícil já que todos estavam dormindo. A única coisa que a surpreendeu foi o fato de que ele realmente se preocupou em fazer isso.

Ela começou a arrumar seu saco de dormir, preparando-o para retirá-lo. Em momentos como este ela ansiava por um banho, e talvez um lugar para escovar os dentes. — Estamos indo para a cidade hoje, certo?

— Sim. Nós vamos ficar em uma pousada essa noite. Tenten, estava reclamando pela falta de higiene.

Um sorriso de alívio se espalhou por sua face. — Higiene é bom. — disse ela ao Hyuuga. Um "hn" indiferente foi ouvido, mas fora isso, ele não respondeu.

Quando Shikamaru e Tenten acordaram e estavam prontos, eles partiram para a cidade. Sakura, não tinha certeza sobre o rastro que Sasuke havia deixado para eles, mas tinha certeza que seria bastante fácil de encontrar.

A aldeia lembrou um pouco Konoha. Era um lugar agradável; pessoas sorrindo, crianças brincando nas ruas, mercados movimentados. Sakura ficou tentada a rir quando avistou uma barraca de ramen na esquina. Certamente, Naruto ficaria com raiva assim que ela voltasse.

— Como ficaremos divididos agora? — Tenten perguntou a Neji, capitão do time.

Ele pensou por um momento. — Grupo de dois. A vila é pequena. Quatro pessoas coletando informações, teremos terminado antes do almoço. Eu gostaria que tivessem cuidado; em um lugar como este tudo pode acontecer. Duas mentes são sempre melhor que uma. Tenten, você virá comigo. Shikamaru, você vai com a Sakura.

Shikamaru suspirou quando ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Tsc. Se você quer levar sua namorada num encontro, ao menos, espere voltarmos.

O olhar de Neji fuzilou o Nara. — Cuidado com a boca.

Ele anuiu. — Claro, claro. — não era um fato conhecido que Hyuuga Neji e Tenten estivessem namorando, mas uma vez que você trabalhou com eles na ANBU, você notou as diferenças sutis em que tratavam entre si. Uma vez, Neji havia colhido uma flor dizendo que era venenosa, antes de deixar Tenten pegá-la.

Quando o casal se afastou, Sakura e Shikamaru permaneceram ali por mais alguns momentos. — Então, para onde vamos? — perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros. — Um lugar onde eu possa descansar, enquanto coletamos informações. — ela lembrou-se como Jiraya se infiltrava para coletar informações nas pequenas aldeias, e sorriu levemente com a lembrança.

— Quem sabe um bar, o que acha? — ela sugeriu. — Contanto que não bebamos demais, tenho certeza que ficaremos bem. — ela não gostava da ideia de estar num ambiente repleto de bêbados, e ela nunca teria feito isso se estivesse sozinha, porém enquanto estivesse com Shikamaru sabia que ficariam bem.

Entraram no primeiro bar que viram. Ela logo percebeu que Neji e Tenten tiveram a mesma ideia; os dois estavam sentados de frente para o balcão, em suas identidades ocultas. O Hyuuga tinha o braço em volta dos ombros de sua namorada, e ele observava-os com cautela.

— Então foi por isso que ele nos dividiu dessa maneira. — ela ouviu Shikamaru murmurar enquanto saíam do bar. — Menos notável. Sakura, vamos nos transformar também.

Depois de encontrar um local deserto, ambos disseram em uníssono. — Henge no Jutsu. — e transformaram-se no que eles julgavam pessoas normais. Sendo uma kunoichi sem precisar fingir ser uma civil em Konoha, Sakura não estava confiante em seu jutsu, mas, novamente, ela tinha certeza que Shikamari também não estava excelente. Nunca houve moda entre sua geração; cada pessoa tinha seu próprio gosto para roupas. Naruto era um bom exemplo.

Eles entraram no próximo bar, de mãos dadas. Ela não gostou da forma como sua franja em sua visão periférica não era da cor rosa, e sim marrom. Shikamaru e ela se sentaram de frente para o balcão, e o bartender, um homem de meia-idade, perguntou seus pedidos.

— Um saquê. — seu parceiro pediu. — Dois copos.

Neste momento de manhã, não havia muitas pessoas ocupando o bar. No canto, ela viu alguns homens de meia-idade, desmaiados em suas mesas e babando. Ela estremeceu levemente quando a mão do Nara soltou a dela e o braço repousou sobre seus ombros.

Ela sentou-se entre Shikamaru e outro homem mais jovem. Ele parecia relativamente sóbrio, com um copo pequeno indolentemente entre dois dedos. Tomando um gole de sua bebida, ele a olhou pelos cantos dos olhos, e para sua surpresa, seu olhar se encontrou com o dele, firme e estranhamente familiar.

— Senhor — ele chamou pelo bartender. Sakura tomou um gole cauteloso do saquê, franzindo o nariz para o sabor amargo e a forma como ele queimou em sua garganta quando ela engoliu.

— Em que eu posso ajudá-lo?

Shikamaru parecia estar tendo um bom momento. Quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos já estavam meio fechados e ele continuou tomando o copo de uma vez. Ela cutucou-o suavemente com o cotovelo. — Não exagere.

— Sim, com certeza.

— Outra rodada, por favor. — sua atenção voltou para o outro homem sentado ao seu lado. Sua voz era baixa, porém suave. Quase como se ele fosse enganar a todos. Quando o bartender lhe entregou uma garrafa, ele iniciou uma conversa. — Diga, Ojii-san, você já ouviu falar em shinobi?

Apenas pela forma de como o braço em volta de seu pescoço tremeu, ela tinha certeza que chamou a atenção de seu parceiro. O bartender tirou o copo e começou a limpar o balcão. — Sim, mas eu realmente nunca vi um. O que têm eles?

— Você sabe o que eles fazem para viver? — a atmosfera no bar baixou imediatamente, e Sakura ficou tensa instintivamente. Existia, certamente, algo com esse homem. Um subordinado de Sasuke, talvez? Eles com certeza estavam tentando colocar seus rastros fáceis para que os encontrassem.

— Não. — o homem mais velho nem parecia interessado no assunto, mas ele tinha que manter seus clientes satisfeitos. — O que eles fazem?

O homem mais novo ao seu lado se inclinou sobre o balcão, como se fosse contar um segredo. Por sua vez, o bartender se inclinou para frente também. As palavras formadas em seus lábios a aterrorizaram, mesmo que ela já soubesse a resposta. — Eles matam pessoas.

A tensão no ar era quase evidente, e ela se apoiou um pouco mais em Shikamaru. — Você acha que isso é intencional? — ela sussurrou para ele. Sentiu-o encolher os ombros.

— Quem sabe.

— Um shinobi deve ser capaz de enganar — o homem ao lado dela continuou. — Ele deve ser capaz de enganar o inimigo, e manter seus planos ocultos até o fim.

Engraçado, ela pensou. Ela tinha certeza de ter ouvido isso antes... Virando a cabeça para olhá-lo novamente, ela reparou em todas as suas características.

Uma boa aparência. Ele tinha cabelo escuro como breu, crescidos até a altura dos ombros. A maneira como ele estava sentado, indicando o quão descontraído ele era, e seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele tomou outro gole de saquê. Aquele olhar firme que ele havia lhe dado apenas um minuto atrás...

Ela bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu copo, franzindo o cenho quando sua garganta pegou fogo. Sasuke. Obviamente era Sasuke. Como se ela não fosse estúpida o suficiente. Sasuke estava sentado ao lado dela, basicamente, gritando em seu rosto onde ele estava indo e quando ele ia ir. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, em agradecimento, quando Shikamaru encheu seu copo novamente.

— Você não é boa com bebidas — lembrou-a. — Não se empolgue demais.

Ela acenou com a mão, imitando-o. — Sim, certo.

— Deve ser difícil então, né? — depois de arrumar as taças, o bartender jogou o pano que estava usando na pia, e apoiou-se com os cotovelos sobre o balcão na frente de Sasuke. — Você precisa de uma mente sagaz e um corpo treinado.

— Sim — Sasuke assentiu. — É uma coisa realmente complicada. Há até mesmo uma organização que vai contra todas as aldeias onde residem os shinobis. Você já ouviu alguns dos rumores?

— Conte-me.

— A organização se chama Akatsuki. — sua voz caiu, consideravelmente, quase num sussurro, e Sakura teve que se esforçar para ouvir. — E um dos membros matou todo o seu clã para salvar seu irmão mais novo. — parecia que finalmente o bartender estava ficando interessado na história que estava sendo contada.

— Nossa, e agora? O que aconteceu com o irmão mais novo?

O sorriso sádico do Uchiha se formou nos lábios, e Sakura se perguntou como seu parceiro não reconheceu quem ele era. — Ele sobreviveu até os dias de hoje, e está à procura do assassino. Há rumores de que ele está indo em direção a Konoha, a vila shinobi do País do Fogo.

— Eles estão apenas empurrando as respostas em nossos rostos, como se fossemos burros o suficiente para procurá-los nós mesmos. — Shikamaru sussurrou em seu ouvido. — É meio irritante.

Ela sorriu, provocando-o. — Mas não problemático, certo?

Um suspiro cansado chegou a seus ouvidos. — Não problemático. — ele concordou.

— Você parece saber muito sobre essas coisas. — disse o homem mais velho. — Você é um shinobi? Ou se passando por um, talvez?

Sasuke, tremeu, a risada silenciosa, e ela tinha certeza que era fingido. Tinha certeza que uma expressão tão feliz como essa nunca teria sentido em suas feições usuais. Isso só não era possível. Ela suspirou em ligeira decepção quando Shikamaru esvaziou sua garrafa de saquê em seu próprio copo.

— Não, mas eu acho essas coisas interessantes.

Foi então que os homens de meia idade no canto começaram a gemer levantando-se de suas cadeiras. Palavras desconexas foram escutadas e Sasuke e o barman ficaram em silêncio.

Havia três no total. Eles se arrastaram até a porta, e Sakura estreitou os olhos para eles. Eles eram o tipo de pessoa que ela não gostava. Eles não faziam nada, além de vagabundar o dia inteiro, pensando que tudo ia ser feito para eles... Eram pessoas como eles que a irritavam.

Um dos homens passou a observá-los, e um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele quando caminhou em sua direção. Ela sentiu o aperto de Shikamaru se intensificar, e ela ficou satisfeita por estar segura.

— Nossa, você é muito bonita. — comentou o sujeito quando ele pegou o queixo de Sakura com os dedos pegajosos, ignorando claramente Shikamaru. — Quanto você cobra?

— Ainda está muito cedo. — disse ela amargamente, virando a cabeça e ignorando-o. — E certamente eu sou muito cara para você. — Inner Sakura jogou alguns socos enérgicos, um sorriso perverso brilhando em seus lábios.

— Tsc. Que cadela... — o homem acenou para os amigos. — Que tal roubarmos você por um tempo? Não teríamos que pagar de qualquer modo. — ela franziu a testa enquanto estalava os dedos. — Nós vamos mostrar pra você o quanto é bom sexo de manhã.

— Tenho certeza que mesmo uma prostituta não estaria desesperada o suficiente para transar com porcos. — Inner Sakura comentou, e ela quase riu, até que ela percebeu que havia dito isso em voz alta também. As palavras pairaram no ar, carregadas e apenas esperando para fazerem efeito. Com o canto do olho, ela viu a mandíbula de Shikamaru cair um pouco. Ela não se lembrava de ter dito algo tão vulgar em sua vida.

O primeiro homem rosnou, suas feições enrugando-se para expressões de raiva. — Vadia maldita. — seus músculos tencionaram e ela se preparou para uma breve luta até que uma mão magra pousou no ombro do homem.

Ela virou a cabeça surpresa por ver Sasuke observá-los atentamente. O homem rosnou. — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu não acredito que um tumulto aqui seria muito conveniente. — ele acenou com a cabeça para o bartender. — Ele lucra com esse bar. Você não quer que ele vá a falência, certo?

— O que faz você pensar que eu ligo pra isso? —apesar das feições rígidas do homem, ele começou a se dissipar, pouco a pouco. Sakura olhou para o Uchiha transformado, e notou a forma como ele olhou os três homens. Não poderia mesmo ser considerado um _olhar_; mas foi muito mais mortal do que qualquer coisa que ela já tenha visto em sua vida.

Houve um longo silêncio de tensão. — Tudo bem — o homem finalmente murmurou. — Nós vamos sair. — uma vez que eles ruidosamente fizeram o seu caminho para fora do bar, ela soltou um suspiro de alivio. Ela não sabia o que teria acontecido se tivessem causado um tumulto aqui.

O que a desconcertava mais, para ser honesta, foi o fato de Sasuke fazer algo assim por ela. — Obrigada. — ela disse a ele educadamente, um sorriso forçado nos lábios. — Mas tenho certeza que eu mesma poderia ter os manipulado.

Um sorriso fez o seu caminho para o seu rosto, e ela se perguntou vagamente se era realmente o Uchiha cujo clã tinha sido aniquilado. — É um prazer ajudar uma senhorita encantadora.

Shikamaru bateu os pés três vezes; era o sinal para saírem. Após o comando de partida, eles fizeram seus caminhos para fora do bar e esperaram Neji e Tenten no local de encontro. Eles reuniram informações suficientes.

Seu parceiro soltou um suspiro baixo quando eles se sentaram confortável debaixo da árvore. — Isso foi muito tenso lá atrás.

Ela assentiu. — Definitivamente.

Tenso e... intrigante, ela concluiu.

**X**

_É claro que nem todos os sonhos de Sakura foram bons._

_Às vezes, ela morreu. Não por alguma razão em particular; ela apenas estava numa missão e foi morta. Seu nome foi cravado na pedra memorial, e lá foi o fim de tudo._

_Outras vezes, Sasuke a abandonou para ficar com Ino. Mesmo sendo irritante, Ino era sua rival, depois de tudo; ela teve a capacidade de se opor a ela. Havia muitas meninas que eram mais bonitas que as duas, mas desde que Ino era a única garota que sua vida girava em torno, ela seria a pessoa que tomou o Sasuke-Kun._

_Os sonhos que ela achava agridoce sempre a faziam despertar com os olhos úmidos. _

_Eles eram diferentes. Os mais comuns era onde Sasuke e ela se casavam e tiveram dois filhos: um menino e uma menina, ambos adoráveis. Em seguida, a notícia sobre Itachi chegaria, e ele iria embora sem hesitação ou dizer adeus, ou qualquer outra coisa, e, nesse tempo, ele morreria. _

_Ela não gostava disso. Esses sonhos não eram considerados pesadelos, mas estavam bem perto._

**X**

Na terceira noite, Sakura foi ingênua.

Olhando da janela do seu quarto, ela viu a silhueta de Tenten dormindo, o movimento para cima e para baixo de sua respiração sob o lençol. Passava da meia noite agora; talvez ela devesse ir para a cama também.

Após a conclusão e resumindo suas informações, ficou acertado que eles iriam voltar para Konoha no dia seguinte. Dependendo do quão óbvio o rastro for, eles podem ser capazes de voltar em um dia, talvez um dia e meio. Depois disso, Tenten iria notificar a Hokage imediatamente, e criar defesas do lado de fora.

Entretanto, enquanto isso, eles foram autorizados a descansar. Sakura, gostava da sensação de poder tomar banho e se sentir limpa. Acampar na mata certamente não era nada saudável.

"_Se eu só quisesse te ver e falar com você... Eu seria permitida?"_

"_Você é uma companhia melhor que Karin."_

Ela sabia que era tolice de sua parte considerar ver o Uchiha novamente, especialmente quando ela já tinha conversado com ele no início do dia. Porém ela sabia que não era o suficiente; não era realmente com _Sasuke-Kun_ que ela estava falando, e sim um homem no bar ao qual ela esbarrou.

Sem dúvidas, ela poderia ficar um ou dois dias sem vê-lo. Afinal, ela já havia ficado três anos sem ver um vislumbre dele, e da última vez que o tinha visto, era apenas isso: um vislumbre.

— _Você é estupida_ — Inner Sakura riu. — _Você realmente acha que poderia ficar longe dele?_

Obviamente que podia. Ela nem ao menos suspeitou onde ele estava, de qualquer forma. Ela era Haruno Sakura de Konoha, um membro da ANBU atribuída em uma missão. E, no entanto, ela tinha dois anos-cronometrando com esta missão.

Tão silenciosamente quanto podia, ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela. Tenten parecia muito cansada, esperançosamente, ela não iria acordar.

Estava mais quente na aldeia do que na mata. Ela respirou o ar, apreciando os aromas culinários das barracas próximas. Ela não podia acreditar que estava realmente fazendo isso. Deveria estar dormindo, recuperando-se enquanto podia... Não tentando se encontrar com um nukenin.

— Sasuke-Kun? — ela perguntou timidamente, para ninguém em particular. Ela segurou as mãos no peito, como se esperasse, _rezando _para que ele fosse aparecer.

Ele o fez.

— Chamando por mim, Sakura? — sua voz ainda era diferente, mas isso não significava que ainda não estava presente um pequeno tom zombeteiro.

Ela sorriu hesitante para o homem de cabelos negros. — Sem você, hoje, nosso disfarce poderia ter sido descoberto. — ela estava com seu jutsu ativo. Bem, supôs não se arriscar enquanto estivesse com ele.

Ele virou-se, mantendo um ar de indiferença. — Você poderia tê-los manipulado facilmente. — era raro, ele jamais reconheceu o seu poder, mesmo se pensasse nos velhos tempos, mas, novamente, ela não tinha qualquer poder para ser reconhecido antes.

Ela riu levemente. — Você não perde a chance em exibir-se.

— Eu pensei que fosse apenas o Naruto.

Ela ficou surpresa com a atitude negligente que ele teve com ela esta noite. Ele até mesmo fez comentários sarcásticos que ela ao menos pensou que ele tivesse tal humor para, mas lá estava ele, sorrindo e tudo. Ela pensou ser uma coisa boa. — Sim, ele também.

Houve um pequeno, mas confortável, silêncio. — Você pareceu ter gostado do saquê. Que tal irmos para outro bar essa noite?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. — Eu não tenho muito dinheiro para gastar. Pensei que soubesse disso.

— Por minha conta, então.

Embora ela não tivesse ideia de onde ele arranjou o dinheiro, ela não teve coragem de recusar. Isso pode ser considerado quase um encontro; algo que ela teria feito qualquer coisa para conseguir. _Isso não é um encontro_, ela se lembrou. Todavia, descartou o pensamento quase tão rapidamente como veio.

Ela encolheu os ombros. — Claro.

Embora fosse tarde, esse bar, em particular, parecia ter muitos clientes. Havia até mesmo uma suave melodia tocando, notório, e um pequeno lugar de dança vazio. Sasuke a levou para uma mesa no canto de trás, e eles pediram suas bebidas.

— Quem está na sua equipe? — ele perguntou diretamente, enquanto rodou o álcool em seu copo. — Eu não reconheci o homem que estava com você hoje.

— Oh — ela tomou um gole de seu coquetel, apreciando o sabor doce sobre o amargo. — Era Shikamaru. Ele se transformou também. Tenten e Neji estavam em outro lugar.

Ele anuiu com a cabeça. — Você deve ter cuidado, então. Com uma mente como a de Shikamaru, e olhos como os de Neji, não seria uma surpresa se eles a descobrirem.

Sakura franziu a testa. — Hei, não é como se eu não pudesse mentir, ok?

— Você não é boa nisso.

Revirando os olhos, eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável. Ela aproveitou esse tempo para olhar em seu redor. O bar não era tão pobre como o que ela tinha ido hoje cedo, e as pessoas aqui certamente pareciam mais elegantes.

O que Sasuke fazia durante o dia? Dormia, talvez? Treinava? Arquitetava planos? Foi então que ela percebeu, ela não sabia muito sobre ele atualmente, não que ela soubesse antes.

— Ei, Sasuke-Kun, o que você faz quando não está procurando seu irmão? Você tem algum hobby? — a melodia que tocava no piano era tão suave quanto a água, fluindo para dentro e para fora da multidão e agradando seus ouvidos, quase como se estivesse determinada a acalmar o seu humor excessivamente cauteloso. Ela não tinha certeza se estava com medo de ser pega com ele, ou dele.

— Não há momento em que eu não esteja perseguindo-o. — sua resposta final foi firme.

Ela decidiu investigar um pouco mais. Ela não gostava de ficar no escuro quando o assunto era Uchiha Sasuke, nunca gostou para começar. — Você mencionou uma garota chamada Karin. O que ela gosta? Você tem outras pessoas em sua equipe, certo?

Ele recostou-se na cadeira, olhando sem rumo para o teto. — Karin é uma kunoichi sensorial irritante. Tudo que ela faz é brigar com Suigetsu ou me incomodar. — ele olhou para ela como se perguntasse: _devo continuar? _— Juugo é Juugo, não tem muita coisa sobre ele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. Resumindo três pessoas em três frases; tinha certeza de que nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. — Então, você gosta deles?

— Apenas cale a boca, Sakura. Eu tive um longo dia.

Ela foi pega de surpresa. Inner Sakura gargalhou, sua risada ecoando em sua mente vazia. Apenas cale a boca? Foi ele quem a chamou para vir neste bar, e ele a mandou _calar a boca_? Ok, ela estava muito calma, considerando que este era _Sasuke_; mas até mesmo ela tinha sua quota de orgulho.

— Olha, Sasuke-Kun, se você não me quer aqui, eu apenas vou embo-

— Eu não disse que não a quero aqui. Eu só lhe disse para calar a boca. — a voz era a maior vantagem dele, e ele se inclinou em direção a ela. No escuro era difícil dizer se ele tinha ativado o sharingan, porém ela sabia que provavelmente seria muito perigoso se aproximar ainda mais.

— _Então, você vai mesmo obedecê-lo?_ — Inner Sakura bufou. — _Você vai ficar aqui sentada como uma boa menina e deixar ele fazer o que quiser com você?_

"Esse parece ser o plano", ela pensou sombriamente para si mesma. Ela não se arrependia de tê-lo chamado. Bastava passar um tempo com ele, não importa o que acontecesse, sempre valia a pena. Ela não sabia por que, simplesmente era.

Ela estava prestes a tomar outro gole de seu coquetel, até que sentiu uma mão agarrar seu cabelo, mais ou menos, e virar sua cabeça. Apressadamente pôs a bebida sobre a mesa antes de derrubá-la, ela soltou um som abafado inaudível quando lábios pressionaram com força sobre os seus.

E tudo que ela poderia fazer, tudo que ela _queria_ fazer era beijá-lo de volta.

Haviam tantas coisas que não se podem fazer quando se esta sentado em cadeiras separadas. E, Sakura desejava poder sentir o corpo dele pressionado ao seu. Queria sentir seu calor, queria ter o sabor em seus lábios como uma lembrança depois que ele partir.

Um suspiro de surpresa quase escapou de seus lábios quando uma língua quente suavemente explorou sua boca. Isso era para ser um bom sentimento? Será que os amantes se beijam assim? Ela não sabia, porque ela nunca tinha tido um amante antes, muito menos um namorado. Porém ela decidiu que, se era Sasuke, então era considerado bom.

Podia senti-lo mapeando sua boca, e, de repente, o local parecia muito mais quente. A parte de trás de seu pescoço transpirava, e até mesmo a respiração em seus lábios era quente. Sua cadeira rangeu no chão quando ela a puxou para mais próxima dele, esquecendo completamente de onde estavam. Seus dedos alisando suas bochecha, sua outra mão na parte baixa de suas costas, avançando ainda mais para baixo. Ela jurou a Kami, só ele poderia fazê-la sentir-se dessa maneira.

Eles não estavam pertos o bastante. Seus corpos ainda estavam separados, mesmo que apenas por alguns centímetros, ela queria mais, _precisava_ estar mais perto...

Houve muitas vezes que ela havia sonhado, durante a noite e o dia, com este momento. Beijar Sasuke. Beijando _Sasuke!_ E tê-lo aceitando-a como igual... Apesar de todo esse tempo, ela não havia pensado que fosse possível. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia bem o que fazer, pois era inexperiente nessa área.

Seus cabelos eram tão suaves entre seus dedos, os lábios tão suavemente perfeitos...

Ele se afastou.

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram. Respirações pesadas e cabelos despenteados... e ela olhou para ele. Ela não podia acreditar que essa pessoa, essa pessoa que nem mesmo se parecia com Sasuke, porque eles ainda estavam disfarçados, poderia fazê-la sentir-se assim. Essa pequena chama em seu interior continuava a queimar, entretanto, enquanto os segundos passavam foi se extinguindo apenas para uma brasa.

Ela abriu a boca e viu-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Você deve voltar. — ela sabia que ela própria deveria estar pensando no seu lado, mas ela pensou que ele parecia envergonhado e confuso. — Você tem um longo dia pela frente amanhã — ele completou.

**X**

Na terceira noite, Sakura foi ingênua. E Inner Sakura nunca deixou de lembrar que ela provavelmente sempre será.

* * *

N/T: **Dani Dias:** As partes em itálico são pensamentos/sonhos/lembranças, o restante é atual. Obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz em saber que está gostando da tradução! Espero que tbm tenha gostado desse capítulo *-*

**Aline: **Ficou muuuuito feliz que esteja gostando da tradução. Essa fanfic é muito boa, com uma ótima autora e eu estou traduzindo para todos vocês conhecerem. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ^^.

**SasusakuAlways: **ooowin, que bom que está gostando da tradução. Realmente a escrita é muito boa, pois a autora é uma diva *-*  
Espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto os outros!


End file.
